


Eyes Shut.

by awfulchild



Series: nominate. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, a lil angsty, but not the typical norenmin ooo, markhyuck saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulchild/pseuds/awfulchild
Summary: Jeno doesn't like the way Hansol looks at his Jaemin. He doesn't like the way Jaemin's laugh sounds so genuine when it's destined for the older.He doesn't like it one bit.





	Eyes Shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hansol and Jaemin together and I never saw anyone write about it?  
> I'mma still make it a NoMin tho.

Laughter was echoing from the empty school hallways.

That same laugh that made Jeno's heart beat faster.

That same laugh that made Jeno's mind race with all sorts of different thoughts.

That same laugh that filled him with happiness and joy was now making the black haired boy clench his fists and groan in annoyance. 

Jeno was  _fed up_ with that laugh.

 

If it wasn't for the tall, blonde and older boy sharing that beautiful laugh, Jeno would have been content. 

But seeing his best friend, his favorite person and the love of his life laughing so warmly with someone that wasn't him was enough to shatter the boy's heart. 

 

Ji Hansol was handsome. He was the most popular senior at school and he was standing next to Na Jaemin. His Na Jaemin. Jeno's Na Jaemin. 

Jaemin was everything in Jeno's life. He was his support, his happiness, his safe place and his treasure that he cherished more than anything else in the world. 

The two boys shared everything with each other. Their deepest fears, their wildest dreams, their truest desires, their happy moments, their sad moments, their problems, their achievements, their secrets and their feelings. 

Jeno might have hid some of his feelings towards the youngest angel. His true feelings. The feelings that burned his heart now that he saw him being so happy with someone else. 

The black haired boy was watching the two laughing and talking from the classroom's window. Jaemin was his usual adorable self, with an angelic smile on his angelic face, he would gently hit Hansol's shoulder after he had laughed and Jeno knew that was a subtle way for him to flirt with the older boy. 

Hansol was watching the younger with a wide smile on his face, he would ruffle his hair and pretend to whine when his shoulder got hit ever so gently.

Jeno wondered about the topic of that seemingly hilarious conversation. He was frowning and biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming, crying or doing both at the same time. 

This sight had lasted for over a week now, and Jeno was getting tired of seeing them flirting with each other and laughing so loudly for him to hear. He just wished his feelings for Jaemin would simply disappear. 

He wanted to be happy for him. He wanted to tease him about liking the older. He wanted to set up a date for the both of them. He wanted to share that happy moment with his friend. But he stopped lying to himself. He knew that Na Jaemin was and will forever be more than a friend to him. 

Jeno felt so selfish. He didn't have any right to be angry and sad like he was at that exact moment. After all, they weren't dating. He didn't have the right to be jealous. He didn't have the right to envy Ji Hansol so extremely. He didn't have the right to stand up from his seat and shove the taller boy away from his Nana. 

 

_But he did._

 

Jeno unconsciously moved away from his seat. He walked out of the classroom, his steps were heavy but surprisingly fast. His heart was beating irregularly in his chest. He could feel his eardrums beating alongside with his heartbeat. Soon enough, Jeno was facing the two boys who had stopped laughing to look at him. 

By now, the students were finished with their lunch break and were now leaving the cafeteria. The hallways were slowly getting filled with students who looked over at the three boys a bit weirdly. 

Donghyuck was holding onto Mark's shoulder as they both left the cafeteria like the power couple they were. But before they could reach their classroom, the couple noticed how Jeno was standing, facing Hansol as if he was ready to fight. And that made them stop. 

 

"Uh oh.." Donghyuck whispered quietly before looking over at his boyfriend. 

Mark sighed and adjusted his round glasses correctly on his face, shaking his head. "That doesn't look right."

 

"Hey Jeno, what's up?" Hansol chuckled with a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Get away from him." Jeno spat out coldly, making Jaemin furrow his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Hmm? Why?" Hansol raised an eyebrow, a curious smile settling on his face. 

"Because I don't like the way you're always next to him! Get away." Jeno nodded and looked over at the taller boy with determination. 

"Hmm.." Hansol shrugged and wrapped an arm around Jaemin's waist, bringing him closer. The youngest was too confused to say a word. "What if I don't want to?"

"Oh no he didn't!" Exclaimed Donghyuck before earning a light smack on the back of his head from his boyfriend. "Ouch! What the hell Mar-"

"Jeno, stop!" Jaemin gasped when he saw his friend punching Hansol in the jaw, making the older fall to the ground with a quiet groan. 

Jaemin quickly knelt down next to the blonde and helped him up, worry filling his eyes. 

"Oh my god, hyung.. are you okay?" Jaemin asked as he stroked the older's hand, his breath becoming heavier because of how shocked he was. 

Hansol replied that he was fine, but Jaemin didn't believe him. The youngest shot a glare to the black haired boy in front of him.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jaemin shouted at the Jeno who was now looking down, probably shocked by his own actions. "Let's get you to the nurse's office, hyung.." 

Jaemin wrapped Hansol's arm around his neck and started walking with him, but Jeno stood in his way. 

"J-Jae, I'm-"

"No! You know what, Jeno? You get away. I don't want to talk to you right now."

With that, Jaemin made his way to the nurse's office carefully, to not hurt the older any more than he was already hurting. 

Jeno just stood there, in the middle of the hallway while all the other students were whispering and sending him weirded out looks. 

"What? Do y'all want a punch too?" 

That was enough to make them rush to their classrooms. Jeno closed his eyes and sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly. He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see his two good friends, Donghyuck and Mark. 

"Are you okay, Jen?"

"Damn, you didn't go easy on him. How's your hand?"

Jeno just sighed and shook his head before getting inside his classroom. His hand wasn't the only thing that was hurting. 

The pain in his heart couldn't compare to any physical pain he could ever get. 

              ————

 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he could be violent like this." Jaemin apologized with a soft pout, still dabbing the little piece of cotton on the elder's bruised jaw. 

"It's not your fault. Shh." Hansol smiled but it quickly turned into a  wince because of the stinging alcohol that was burning his wound. He couldn't help but stare at Jaemin's pouty lips. They were so cute and he had to hold himself back from leaning in to kiss them. Something he had dreamt of doing ever since he got to know the younger boy. 

"Ahh.. I still can't believe he did something like that." Jaemin shook his head and put away the alcohol soaked cotton. 

"He was jealous. I bet he's head over heels for you."

"Huh? N-No, that's silly. We're just friends." Jaemin chuckled nervously and nodded quickly to hide his apparent blush. 

"Oh please. He was ready to kill me. But I can't blame him.. anyone would go crazy for you." Hansol whispered the last part, he was now staring at Jaemin's eyes and bit his lower lip. 

"Don't.. don't say that, it's not true."

"I would go crazy for you."

Jaemin looked up at his hyung's face. He could feel his breath being caught in his throat the moment their eyes met. Those words made his heart beat faster. 

"Y-You.. would..?"

Hansol just smiled and gave him a slight nod. "I already am."

With that, the two boys were already leaning closer to each other. It was magnetic, as if something, an unknown power was bringing them closer. Their lips were only inches apart. Their eyes were closed. And as they were about to share their first kiss..

"WOW wow wow!" A familiar, high pitched voice exclaimed loudly, making the two boys pull away quickly. 

"H-Haechan..?" Jaemin stuttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks because of how embarrassed he felt. 

"Oh hell no! You should be thankful it was me who opened the door and not the nurse! You know PDA is not allowed in school!" 

"What are you talking about? You're always kissing Ma-"

"That's literally not the point, Na Jaemin!"

"It's always a pleasure, Donghyuck." Hansol sighed as he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest. 

Donghyuck scoffed and grabbed his friend's hand, pulling him up. 

"Well sorry to ruin your moment but to your information, class started and the teacher sent me to find Jaemin. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a history class to attend so byeee!"

Donghyuck rushed out of the nurse's office, slamming the door behind him. Jaemin just looked at him with wide eyes, following his friend dumbfoundedly. 

"Jae, do you like him?" Donghyuck asked seriously while they were walking to their class. 

"Hansol hyung..? Yes, I think I do. Why?"

The shorter boy just sighed and shook his head before entering the classroom and regaining his seat next to Renjun. 

Jaemin apologized to the teacher who excused him and told him to sit down. 

He noticed that all the seats were taken except for the one near Jeno and the other one behind him. He decided to sacrifice his golden rule of never sitting on the last row and made him way to the seat behind the person he really didn't want to talk to. 

Jeno looked back at Jaemin and sighed. 

"Can we talk?"

"We shouldn't talk in class."

"Oh come on. You act as if we never talked during class. Stop ignoring me."

Jaemin kept quiet and took out his notebook from his backpack. 

"Nana-"

"It's Jaemin."

"Are you seriously mad at me over that idiot?"

"He's not an idiot! You're the one who decided to turn into Hulk, you really hurt him!"

"Well he hurt me first!"

The two boys were whisper-shouting at each other, both angrily glaring at each other. 

They were both short tempered and extremely stubborn, which made their arguments very heated. But they always found a way to fix their friendship and apologize. 

"He didn't do anything to you! You're really crazy."

"Yeah, I'm fucking crazy. You make me crazy!"

At this point, Jeno wasn't whispering anymore. He flat out shouted that he was crazy about Jaemin for all the class to hear. 

Jaemin stared at him with wide eyes, and so did the other students. 

"Lee Jeno, get out of my classroom." The teacher said sternly with arms crossed. 

"Fine! I'm going." 

Jeno shot Jaemin a final look before exiting the classroom with his backpack sloppily hanging from his shoulder. 

              ———

After being kicked out of class, Jeno avoided going to the principal's office and decided to sneak in the school's large garden. 

The black haired boy sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, letting his backpack fall on the grass near his feet. He felt so desperate and pathetic. He punched an older guy just because he was jealous when he had no right to. And now the person he loved was ignoring him and probably hated him right now.

"God.. I'm so stupid."

"You're not, you're just in love."

Jeno looked up at the familiar voice and saw Hansol's face smiling at him.

"Can I sit down?"

Jeno simply shrugged and kept his head down. Why would he want to sit next to the guy who just punched him? Weird.

"Look, Jeno. I'm sorry."

"Huh? I should be the one being sorry. I was the one who punched you, remember? Wait.. did I knock you out too hard? Did you lose your memory?"

Hansol chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Silly. I apologize because you obviously love Jaemin, yet I still provoked you."

  
Jeno sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders, a bitter laugh coming out of his pink lips.

  
"Whatever. He obviously prefers you."

  
"How can you say that? You won't know until you confess."

  
"No, you don't get it. He hates me now. He's ignoring me.. and I kind of already confessed."

  
"Oh?"

  
Jeno started telling Hansol about what happened in class and why he ended up here. The older boy laughed and started slow clapping for him.

  
"Talk about being brave."

  
"More like being stupid.. I fucked up."

  
"I was about to kiss him."

  
"What?!"

  
Jeno looked over at him with wide eyes, his brows furrowed.

  
"I didn't, chill. We didn't kiss. Mostly because Donghyuck came barging in the room, but I also saw that glimmer in his eyes when I said you liked him. He obviously has feelings for you, he's just in denial. You need to prove it to him."

  
"Why are you doing this? Don't you like him?"

  
"Oh, I do. I like him very much. But when you like someone as much as I like Jaemin, you just want the best for that person. You want them to be happy. I want Jaemin to be happy, and I know he'll be happy by your side."

  
Hansol shot him a warm smile and pushed him away gently.  
"So stop being dumb and go confess to him. Correctly, this time."

  
Jeno chuckled softly and nodded, shaking the elder's hand.

  
"I will. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for acting that way towards you."

  
"All excused. Now go before he leaves. It's gonna ring in 3, 2.."

  
Before he could finish his sentence, the bell already rang, making the two boys laugh again.  
Jeno smiled at him before holding his backpack and running in the halls. He saw that his class was empty by now and that made him curse under his breath. He kept running and running until he reached the front gate where he saw Jaemin walking alone.  
He could recognize the back of his head, his fluffy hair and his iconic blue backpack from miles away.

  
"Jaemin, wait!"

  
The brunette stopped in his tracks and turned away to face his face who was panting and trying hard to catch his breath.

  
"Jeno? Are you okay? Were you running a marathon?" Jaemin asked worriedly, placing his hand on the slightly older boy's forehead.

  
Jeno placed his hands on Jaemin's shoulders firmly and looked into his eyes, breathing slowly.

  
"Jae.. Nana.. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I couldn't control myself. He was always with you. You started ignoring me. You only talked about him. You only laughed that loudly for him. You only looked happy when you were by his side and that shattered me. It broke me! I tried so hard to be happy for you and to keep calm but I couldn't! No, I couldn't because.. because I love you, Jaemin."

  
"J-Jeno.."

  
"I love you. I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. God, I.. I love you! I really do. You're the only person who can make me feel this way. You're the only person who can make me do crazy things, I'd do anything for you. I'll always be by your side, no matter what. Please don't hate me. You don't have to share my feelings, I'm not asking you to love me back. I just want us to continue being close and I.. I don't want to be away from you."

  
Jeno finally stopped talking and watched how the younger was blushing and smiling so cutely. He looked adorable with that shy smile on his angelic face. Anyone could melt just by looking at him.

  
"You're so stupid."

  
"Huh..?"

  
"I love you too. I always have. I mean.. I wanted to forget my feelings for you so when Hansol hyung started getting close to me I just allowed my heart to get over you. But I can't use someone to forget another person, it's not fair. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, Nono.. I didn't mean to."

  
Jeno was now smiling like an idiot. His hands moved from Jaemin's shoulders to his waist and he pulled him closer smoothly.

  
"Does that mean I can finally kiss you, baby?"

  
Jaemin laughed happily and shook his head quickly, wrapping his arms around the black haired boy's neck.

  
"No.~ Not after the first date, baby."

  
Jaemin kissed his cheek longly before running away playfully, his laugh more genuine than ever.

  
"Hey! That's not fair! Na Jaemin, wait!"

  
Jeno whined and followed him quickly, his heart was finally healing and being filled with joy once again.

 

 

"I can't with these kids anymore." Mark shook his head yet he couldn't help but smile because of how cute their friends were.

  
"These idiots finally opened their eyes. Tsk, I should get an award." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, he was glad the two of them were finally admitting their feelings for each other.

  
"So uh.. for tonight.." Mark cleared his throat awkwardly.

  
"What?" Donghyuck asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

  
"You know.. can we still do the.. thing..?" Mark whispered quietly, biting his lower lip softly. 

  
"Mark, I told you I only agreed because I was bored. I won't build a goddamn metallic spaceship with you!"

  
"It's not a metallic spaceship! We will use different materials and we will build our own little spaceship and we can even pretend to-"

  
"I love you, nerd. Let's just go home, I want ice cream."

  
"Fine.. but can we build the spaceship afterwards?"

  
"Ugh, fine."

  
"I love you, my blueberry pie."

  
"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> That was short and very cheesy but eh, I wanted to write something light-hearted. I probably made countless mistakes so I'm sorry for that.  
> Hope you enjoyed tho.  
> – Jae.


End file.
